Getaway
by Crackfics1
Summary: Spencer needs a getaway full of pleasure, so she goes to her boyfriend for a night time getaway. Lemon. One-shot.


Explicit

Toby was brushing his teeth in his loft when he heard a knock on the door. He was confused to why someone would want to visit him at this late hour. It was 10 PM, and he rarely got visitors, so why would he ever get visitors at night time? He just hopes that it wasn't Jenna, coming to his loft to stir up some trouble. So he walked to the door and opened it, and was surprised to see his girlfriend standing in the doorway. She was in her own kind of pajamas: the blue anchor shirt she'd stolen from him, and a pair of tight black volleyball shorts.

He gulped at the sight of her in those short shorts. She had incredibly sexy legs, and a very nice butt. He tried not to smile as he daydreamed about her naked. He hated it when he had sexual fantasies about her. "Spence," he quietly said her name. "Why are you here? Not that I don't like having you over, but... It's kinda late. I would suspect that your parents would be worried if you were out at this hour."

She breathed softly before answering his question: "I had an argument with my parents, and I needed a getaway... So I thought of you." Her lips curled to form a tiny smile. He loved it when her perfect pink lips smiled like that. It made his heart race. He wondered what other intentions she had to come here. He was sort of hoping that she wanted to spend some one on one time with him.

"Oh," he breathed, running a hand through his sandy brown hair. "Come inside then."

She happily gave him a kiss on the lips before entering his loft. His loft felt more like home to her than her actual home. Unlike her parents, he was welcoming. Plus, he was a real hottie, so she loved to see him at night. Why? Because he usually slept without a shirt. Guys just liked to do that, for some reason. She gazed at his abs a few times until Toby finally caught her staring and smirked at her. He walked over to her on the bed and kissed her lips again. He had a feeling that he might actually get some action tonight, since she seemed like she was pretty willing. He was glad that he bought condoms the other day...

"Do you love me, Toby?" She asked in a hushed tone as she cupped his cheeks and stared lovingly into his eyes.

He eagerly nodded. That was such a foolish question! Of COURSE he loved her. There was nobody in the world that he loved more than her. There was no girl that could replace her in his life. And to her, there was no man that she trusted with her body more than him. She would never let any other guy get access to her fully exposed body. He was fully trustable.

"Toby. Make me... feel good," she pleaded. She stared at the floor nervously, and bit her lip. She awaited his response, and prayed that he wasn't too freaked out, if he understood what she was asking for tonight.

He smiled at her cuteness before taking her lips to his for another loving kiss.

Stripping out of his dark blue pajama pants, he climbed back onto the bed and kissed her again. Her hands ran down his sculpted chest, and she trailed kisses down it. She decided to go a little more wild, and unexpectedly grabbed his crotch and gave it a squeeze. He gasped at her unexpected touch, and was quite surprised with his girlfriend's behavior.

He helped her out of her shirt, and was happy to find that she was wearing no bra underneath. He had a full view of her naked breasts. To give her a little payback for her crotch squeeze, he gave her breasts a quick squeeze himself.

He took her soft nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, causing her to moan loudly. After he finished pleasing her breasts, she stripped out of her volleyball shorts. She laid down flat on the bed, and Toby slid her black panties down her lengthy legs. He dived right in and stuck his tongue into her vagina, and flicked it up and down. She moaned several times, quite loudly, too. After his tongue retreated, he stroked her clit with his fingertips gently. Then, he inserted his middle finger and index finger inside of her, and clicked them up and down until she got severely wet down there.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked as his fingers moved faster inside of her, causing her to become insanely wet.

He took his fingers out of her and climbed off the bed, smirking at the brunette, who was panting after being pleasured. She wasn't very experienced, but neither was any non-slut, so it was fine. He enjoyed doing this with her, too. He dropped his boxers, and kicked them off of his ankles, revealing his large member. Spencer was already drooling when she saw what was in store for her. He climbed back on the bed and gave Spencer another long kiss on the lips.

Not wanting to wait any longer, she took Toby's cock into her mouth. He held her hair back in a fake ponytail as she sucked his member. He was enjoying this very much, as he moaned and licked his lips. With one hand holding her hair back, he used the other to trace circles on her creamy back.

She laid back down on the bed after releasing his cock from her mouth. She spread her legs widely for him, so that he could enter her easily. He got on top of her, and was about to enter her body.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded her head, and Toby grabbed a condom from the drawer and put it over his erect cock. He slowly slid into her for the first time, causing her to gasp loudly. As he picked up his thrust speed, the first beads of sweat began trickling down their bodies. Their breathing got heavier as they got closer to their climax.

Spencer gripped the bedsheets tightly as she realized she was going to orgasm soon. She was about to scream as she realized how close she was getting to it. Her lips were brushing against his exposed skin, and her stomach was churning at the feeling of herself coming to her orgasm soon. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Toby!" She gasped his name, and was left breathless as she released herself.

He was satisfied that he wasn't premature and didn't come before her. He was also glad that he could get her to her orgasm so quickly. After he was ready and came himself, he disposed of the condom and climbed into bed with his very naked girlfriend. He spooned her as he lightly kissed her hair.

"We should do that again some time," she whispered, breathless.

He ran his hands up her bare breasts to hug her closely.

"We should," he agreed, before pulling the string on the lamp to turn it off.


End file.
